Problem Childe
by Evil Willow
Summary: Third in New Lives, Destined Loves series. Doyle and Charlotte have gone to London at the request of the Watcher's Council. The rest of the gang are putting their lives back together in Sunnydale. Little do they know that Spike and Dru are returning to ma
1. Chapter One

Problem Childe (1-5/?)  
By: Evil Willow  
Email: lcaspell@yahoo.com  
Series: This is story three in the New Lives, Destined Loves series.   
Story one in this series was "The End. Story Two in this Series   
was "New Beginnings."   
Distribution: Vamps N Slayers Archive:   
www.crosswinds.net/~evilwillow/index.html If anyone who already any   
of my other fics wants this too, go ahead, just keep my name on it.   
If you want this and you don't have my other fics, just email me and   
ask. I always say yes.  
Spoilers: Uh....mostly for the first two fics in this series. As for   
the shows, The End took up after Superstar (4th season) BtVS and   
Eternity (mid s1) Angel. So I guess general spoilers to those   
episodes, but it's really my own world at this point.   
Rating: PG-13 (Language/Violence)  
Disclaimer: They are most definitely not mine. I'm just borrowing   
them, to have a little fun. The characters of BtVS and AtS are owned   
by Joss Whedon, the WB, and whoever else is responsible for ruining   
these shows. *sigh*  
Category: Story/Romance/Angst/Humor/Adventure  
Keywords: Alternate Timeline, two major character deaths  
Main couples: Buffy/Angel, Drusilla/Spike, Cordelia/Doyle.   
Minor Couples: Willow/Oz, Anya/Xander  
Summary: This story takes place three weeks after the end of New   
Beginnings. Doyle and Charlotte have gone to London at the request of   
the Watcher's Council. The rest of the gang are starting to put their   
lives back together. They have been lulled into a false sense of   
security, thinking Spike has finally decided to leave Sunnydale   
alone. Little do they know....  
Thanks goes to: Dru, for demanding this fic, and for always letting   
me know when I piss her off with my cliffhangers. ;-) Also to Shirl   
and Ally for being such great feedbackers on this series.   
  
*********  
Part One  
Sunnydale  
Saturday morning  
8 am  
  
  
Buffy looked around, she couldn't pinpoint the source of the   
scratching claws in the dark. She screamed but nobody came to help   
her. She ran, but there was no way out. Finally, everything stopped   
for a moment, and she saw a shadowy form approaching. "Please help   
me," she begged.   
  
Then the figure got closer and she realized it was hopeless.   
  
"Angelus," she whispered.   
  
"NOOOO!" Buffy screamed and sat up. She jumped when she felt an arm   
come around her waist, and swatted at it, trying to back away.   
  
"Buffy," Angel grabbed her arms, and tried to catch her eyes. "It's   
okay, it's just me," he said soothingly. Buffy looked at him for a   
moment, and then recognition hit and she slumped against him, crying.   
  
Angel held her and let her cry. He sighed sadly, wishing there was   
someway to make the nightmares stop. It had been three weeks since   
she was attacked by the curse from the Warlocks, and she still had   
nightmares at least every other night.   
  
"It's okay, Baby," he said, one hand stroking her hair, another   
rubbing her back.. "It was just a dream. You're safe."   
  
She looked up at him, finally, and tried to smile. "Sorry," she   
said, "what a wake-up call."   
  
He reached up to brush the tears from her face, and smiled, "You   
_never_ need to apologize for needing me. You've been through so much   
lately, Buffy. So much that I caused..."   
  
"Don't you dare do that!" Buffy said forcefully. "If Xander, of all   
people, can finally accept that you were not Angelus, don't you think   
it's time you did the same?"   
  
"It's not that easy," Angel shook his head, and shrugged. "I'm trying   
though. I think I'm getting better, aren't I?"   
  
Buffy smiled, and kissed him for the first time that day. "You   
definitely brood much less," she agreed. "Now that things have   
started to go right in our lives."   
  
"Everything's going to stay right, if I have anything to say about   
it," Angel replied.   
  
Buffy smiled, and said, "Waking up with you is definitely one of   
those things I would classify as right." She looked around the   
bedroom of their house. The place was technically Angel's, but she'd   
come to think of as hers too. She and Cordelia had helped him pick it   
out a week earlier. He'd been living in a motel room in Sunnydale,   
after he'd returned to L.A. briefly to close down the office in L.A.   
When he'd returned to live in Sunnydale permanently, he hadn't wanted   
to return to the mansion, and Buffy hadn't argued. A fresh start was   
what they needed, and the mansion wouldn't help them find that.   
  
She got out of bed then, opening the curtains. She smiled at the   
view, it was a lot of the reason she had fallen in love with the   
place. It was lakefront property, and the bedroom window looked over   
the lake. She felt arms snake around her waist, and craned her head   
up to allow Angel better access to kiss her. She turned without   
breaking the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling   
against his mouth as she felt his heartbeat against her chest speed   
up.   
  
Angel broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow, "What are you grinning   
about?" he asked.   
  
"Feeling and hearing your heartbeat is another one of those things   
that is right," Buffy said, and laid her head against his chest   
listening to the sound.   
  
"I don't think I've gotten used to it myself," Angel replied.   
  
"And looking at you in direct sunlight, and not worrying about a   
happiness clause, and actually getting to grow old with you, and--"   
  
Angel chuckled and put his hand under her chin, tilting it up to   
capture her lips in another kiss. "Were you always this talkative   
before, and I just never noticed?" he teased.   
  
"Hey," she frowned. "I have all kinds of things to be happy about.   
I'm just trying to brush that nasty nightmare away by reminding   
myself of them."   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Angel asked, a concerned expression   
on his face.   
  
"No," Buffy shook her head, and added, "I'm hungry."   
  
"Changing the subject, are we?" Angel smiled. "Okay, my girl's   
hungry, I make her breakfast." He took her hand and led her into the   
kitchen.  
  
*******  
Sunnydale Airport  
10 am  
  
Xander, Oz, and Willow had driven Cordelia to the airport. The day of   
her flight to London to move in with Doyle and Charlotte had finally   
arrived. "I can't believe these last three weeks went so fast,"   
Cordelia said, checking her carry-on bag for the hundredth time. "I   
can't believe I'm going to see Doyle again in a few hours!" she   
smiled at the thought.  
  
The first call was heard for Cordelia's flight, and she turned to   
Willow, "Thank you for letting me stay with you."   
  
"I loved having you," Willow replied with a smile. "It's not like I   
hang out with Buffy that much anymore, what with her living with   
Angel. So it was great to have you stay with me, because then I   
wasn't so lonely, with my parents being off on that Cruise. Oh, but I   
don't want you to think that I was using you as a   
Buffysubstituteoranythingbecause--"   
  
"Will!" Xander cut off his friend's rambling. "Breathe."   
  
"Oh," she smiled. "Sorry. Rambling again. I always do that, and I   
wish I could break myself of the habit, but sometimes my mind goes   
faster than my mouth can keepupwithandthen..." she trailed off as   
Cordelia and Xander burst out laughing. "Willow's just going to shut   
up now," she finished with a frown.  
  
"Don't do that," Oz replied, putting an arm around Willow's   
waist. "Because if neither of us spoke, everyone would think we were   
both mutes."   
  
"I am _so_ glad we're friends now," Cordelia said and hugged   
Willow. "And I don't think you were using me as a Buffy substitute.   
If I ever thought that I would have let you know."   
  
"Very loudly," Xander supplied with a grin.   
  
Cordelia threw him a look, and said, "Don't start, Mister. You're the   
reason for my not giving Willow a chance in the first place."   
  
"Oh. Yeah. I think _I_ should shut up, if anyone should," Xander   
shrugged.   
  
Cordelia smiled, and hugged him quickly too. "No, you don't have to   
do that," she said. "I'm glad _we_ sorted things out, too. Anya   
seems..." Cordelia frowned, trying to think of something polite to   
say.   
  
Xander chuckled, and said, "Yes she is. She's an acquired taste," he   
shrugged.   
  
The final call for boarding was heard then, and Cordelia said, "Well,   
I guess that's me." She hugged Willow and Xander again, and said, "I   
guess Angel didn't make it with all the traffic," with a frown.  
  
"You really think I'd let my favorite business partner leave the   
country without saying goodbye?" Cordelia heard Angel's voice behind   
her and jumped.   
  
"You're not supposed to be so good at sneaking up on people now that   
you're alive!" she yelled hitting him on the arm, but her smile   
softened the words.   
  
"I'll try to remember that," Angel smiled. "You take care of   
yourself," Angel said, and they hugged quickly.   
  
"I will," Cordelia said.   
  
"I mean it, Cordelia," Angel said, obviously worried. "Spike's still   
there."   
  
"Or the Council Special Forces have found him and dusted him,"   
Cordelia argued. "Doyle said there haven't been any signs of him for   
three weeks. No news is good news, right?" Cordelia then turned to   
Buffy, "Keep him from brooding, okay? He likes to do the 'beating   
himself up over the past' thing way too much."   
  
"I agree," Buffy said with a smile. The two hugged, and Buffy   
whispered, "And thank you for helping me bring him back."   
  
Cordelia winked at her, and gathered up her bags as she saw the last   
of the travelers boarding the plane. "Well, I don't want to be late,   
so bye everyone!" She blew them all a kiss and walked to the plane.  
  
********  
London, England  
Saturday, 9 pm  
  
"Fuck," Spike gasped as he and Brianna dove into a warehouse.   
*Nothing like running from the Watcher's Council Special Forces for   
three bloody weeks.*   
  
"I really, really want to stake you," Brianna muttered as she watched   
out the window. Ten Watcher's Council commandos ran past and down the   
street and she sighed with relief. "I've lost ALL of my fledglings,   
even my favorite childe," she said, then turning on Spike angrily.   
  
Spike dodged Brianna's fist as it attempted to make contact with his   
face. This was the way the last three weeks had gone. But Spike   
couldn't blame her. The little blonde chit Brianna was referring to   
had been beautiful, and had given her life for her Sire. He sighed as   
he watched Brianna's shoulders slump, and she fell to her knees,   
sobbing.   
  
Spike and Brianna had gotten what Spike had wanted out of the coffin   
buried under the main hall of the Watcher's Council. It hadn't been   
easy, it had taken several hours and twenty dead Watchers. Then the   
girl, Brianna's favorite Childe Annaliese, had entered the room,   
warning them that most of the fledglings were dead. She'd then told   
them she'd seen a truck filled with more Special Forces guys   
approaching down the road toward the compound. The Watchers, as they   
were dying, must have sounded the alarm.  
  
Spike, Brianna, and Analiese had exited the compound. Spike had   
slipped the ring on his finger, just in case. Which was a smart move,   
because an arrow had hit him in the chest, square in the   
heart. "FUCK!" Spike yelled, and ripped the arrow out. "Dammit that   
still bloody hurts!" he yelled. Brianna and Analiese looked at him in   
amazement, and then Analiese had dived at Brianna, knocking her to   
the ground before dissolving into dust. The arrow which had hit   
Analiese, meant for Brianna, fell to the ground by Spike's feet.   
  
Brianna had looked up at Spike in horror, before he dragged her into   
the trees to find their car.  
  
  
Spike shook himself back to reality, and knelt down next to Brianna.   
She was still sobbing, face in her hands. "Bri, I'm--"   
  
"Go to hell!" she screamed, backhanding him. She looked at him   
tearfully. "She's dead, they're all dead. WHY???!!! So you can get   
that ring? Well, FUCK YOU, SPIKE, AND YOUR STUPID RING!" She dove at   
him, knocking him to the ground, and started clawing at and punching   
his face alternately. Being a hundred years older than her, Spike   
overpowered her quickly. He flipped her over, pinning her to the   
ground.   
  
"Get a grip," he growled. "I'm sorry they're dead, but I never lied   
to you about the costs involved with this. And your reward will make   
up for it." He very slowly let go of her wrists, and when she didn't   
move to attack him, got up off her.   
  
"I doubt that," Brianna said, shaking her head.   
  
"How's five million sound?" Spike asked with a grin.   
  
Brianna stared at him in shock. "American or British?"   
  
"American, of course," Spike replied.   
  
"How?"   
  
"I've had accountants and stock brokers over that past two hundred   
years who have assisted me in investing very wisely," Spike   
answered. "One thing the Poof taught me that was of use" he added   
under his breath. "Now are you ready to go home?" he asked.   
  
"I was ready three weeks ago," Brianna nodded. "But how are we going   
to--"   
  
"The last stop we had to make, I contacted a few of my fledglings   
here in London," Spike said. "They've arranged for a boat to take us   
back to France in a few hours."   
  
"It's about bloody time," Brianna said, standing and wiping the tears   
from her eyes.   
  
"Come on, then," Spike said, and led her out into the night.  
  
End part One  
*************  



	2. Chapter Two

Part Two  
  
Sunday 8 pm  
  
"Charlie, does the house look okay?" Doyle asked Charlie, followed   
by, "Where are my keys!"   
  
"Doyle, two things. Stop calling me Charlie, the name's Charlotte.   
Secondly, relax. If you forget to breathe, you're not going to see   
Cordy," Charlotte was standing in the middle room, apparently the   
safest place to be while her brother rushed around the house in a   
complete panic. Or not. She stepped back as he dove past her,   
reaching under the couch and coming up with his car keys. "There!" he   
grinned triumphantly.   
  
"I don't even want to know how they got there," Charlotte said with a   
shake of her head. "You realize that you've got to stop acting like a   
bachelor, Doyle. Cordy is not going to want to live like we've been   
living the last three weeks."   
  
"What d'you mean?" Doyle looked up at her curiously from his spot,   
still sitting on the floor.   
  
"I mean the take-out boxes that were all over the kitchen," Charlotte   
held up a hand, raising a finger, then another, "Your dirty clothes   
that were all over the place," another, "your research papers and   
books all over every free surface," another, "that god-awful smell of   
demon blood that we seem to pick up on patrol and bring home with   
us," another, "the way you think that making a bed is throwing a few   
blankets on it and hoping they stay there...." She realized she   
needed another hand then, and Doyle took advantage of the pause to   
cut her off.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm a slob," he grinned up at her. "But you love me   
anyway," he added with a lop-sided grin.   
  
"All I'm saying is that you'ove got to remember what Cordelia is used   
to in life--"   
  
"Was used to," Doyle corrected her. "She hasn't had a maid in a year.   
Don't worry, Charli...otte, I'm going to do everything I can to make   
her life here with us as easy as possible. You really think I'm going   
to let her even start to re-think her accepting my proposal?" He   
stood up then, realizing he'd be late to pick up Cordelia for the   
airport if he didn't leave now. "Charlie now be--  
  
"careful," Charlie finished for him, smiling. "Really, Doyle. One   
night patrolling alone isn't going to kill me." At Doyle's stricken   
look, she sighed, "Sorry, bad choice of words. I'll be fine, I'll be   
extra careful, I promise. Okay?"   
  
"Well..." Doyle hesitated.   
  
"What, you're going to make her find her own way home?" Charlie   
asked, with a raised eyebrow. Doyle didn't reply, and she   
nodded. "That's what I thought," she said brusquely. She ran to her   
room to grab a rubber band, to hold her long mane of red hair back   
from her face. And to keep the demons from having something to use   
against her; a demon grabbing her by her hair was less than pleasant.  
  
She returned to the living room. Doyle was still standing there,   
obviously torn between his need to see Cordelia and his need to   
protect his sister. Charlotte smiled at him, and walked over to hug   
him. "Stop worrying so much," she said.   
  
"Yeah right," it was Doyle's turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "Can't   
do it."   
  
Charlotte sighed, and said, "I know, but it was worth a shot. You   
need to go to the airport now, Doyle, you know Cordy will have your   
hide if you're late to meet her. God knows you've been moping around   
here enough, I'd think you'd have left hours ago."   
  
"I do not mope!" Doyle protested.   
  
"Sure ya don't," Charlotte rolled her eyes at him. She walked over to   
the trunk which held her Slayer-supplies then. "Lessee," she   
murmured. "Stake, crossbow..."   
  
"Holy water," Doyle prompted.  
  
"Yes, dad," she rolled her eyes again. She then looked at her   
watch. "Doyle you've got all of five minutes before Cordy's plane   
lands."   
  
"Oh, shit!" he yelled, running out of the door to his car.   
  
*********  
Sunday, 9 pm  
Paris France.  
  
Spike and Brianna approached Spike's house, and Spike sped up to a   
jog as he heard screaming from inside. He broke the door down, and   
charged into the living room. Louis was sitting there, and looked up   
at him in surprise. "What the FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Spike   
screamed before running into the bedroom. He'd deal with the idiot   
later, right now Dru needed him.   
  
He opened the door and saw her. She was chained to the bed, and   
screaming like a wild animal. She stopped when she saw him, her eyes   
blinking a few times. She frowned, obviously trying to make the   
connection in her mind. She gave up then, and let out another loud   
wail.   
  
Spike winced, he'd been afraid of this happening. It always did if he   
left her alone for too long. "Dru, Baby," he approached the bed and   
sat down next to her. He reached a hand out to touch her face, but   
she flinched and tried to get away.   
  
"NOOOOO!"   
  
Spike sighed, and pushed away the helpless feeling he always got when   
she was like this. He took her face in between his hands, ignoring   
her screams and struggles. "DRUSILLA!" he yelled, trying to meet her   
eyes with his. "It's me, Will!"   
  
She fell silent and motionless. A flicker of recognition in her   
eyes. "Will?" she said timidly.   
  
"Yes," Spike said, smiling at her. "It's me, Baby. Dru, Princess,   
don't you remember me?"   
  
She nodded, tearfully. "You left me--"   
  
"Hell, no!" Spike replied. He gathered her into his arms,   
saying, "I'd never leave you. You're mine, Dru. I just had to go out   
of town to find something. You remember what?" He pulled away to look   
into her eyes.   
  
"The ring," Drusilla said, finally smiling for the first time that   
evening. "Can I see it?"   
  
"Of course you can," Spike said. "I'm going to undo those chains, as   
long as you promise you're not going to try to hurt yourself   
anymore."   
  
"I promise," she said, nodding eagerly.   
  
"Okay then." Spike reached into a drawer of the bedside table,   
retrieving the key. He quickly unlocked the shackles at her wrists,   
and smiled at her. "There now--"   
  
He was cut off as she dove at him, arms around his neck, lips pressed   
to his. Spike fell back to the bed, and returned the kiss hungrily.   
He opened his mouth to her tongue, and allowed her to have dominance   
for a moment, before he pressed his own tongue inside her mouth,   
regaining control. She broke the kiss and smiled at him. "I forgive   
you," she said.   
  
"I'm glad," Spike said. He reached in his jacket pocket for the ring   
and handed it to her. "Here you go, Pet."   
  
Drusilla took it, and sat back against the headboard studying it   
carefully. It was a single gold band, with a strange-shaped insignia   
on it. "This is it?" she asked. "Does it work?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Spike replied, sitting next to her. "It works all right.   
And it's our answer, Dru. The answer to ruling Sunnydale and the   
hellmouth.   
  
************  



	3. Chapter Three

part 3  
Sunday, 11 pm  
London England  
  
Cordelia arrived at the airport, and looked around. No Doyle. She   
wasn't sure whether to cry now or later, and decided to sit and wait   
for him instead. She'd spent too many hourse on a cramped airplane,   
listening to one screaming baby and another screaming two year old   
for most of those hours. She wanted sleep, she wanted the man she   
loved, and not necessarily in that order. She collapsed into a chair,   
too tired to even attempt to find her luggage. Her last thought   
before she drifted off was, *I hope he's okay. But then again, if   
he's not dead already, I'm gonna kill him.*   
  
  
Doyle ran down the terminal walkway, nearly missing a head-on   
collision with one of those little golf-carts that carried people   
around. The stupid driver had pulled out in front of him, and then   
had the nerve to yell at him about it! He glanced at his watch, and   
groaned as he saw he was now fifteen minutes late. According to the   
arrival computers, her plan had been on time. "She's gonna kill me."   
  
He came to a stop at her gate, and glanced around for a minute before   
he saw her. His expression softened immediately. *Damn I missed her.   
She looks more beautiful than I remembered.* He approached her   
softly, not wanting to disturb her peaceful sleep just yet. He wanted   
to enjoy the moment before she opened her eyes and started screaming   
at him.   
  
  
Cordelia sensed him nearby, maybe it was that cheap cologne he   
insisted on wearing. Not that she minded it, she'd come to associate   
that smell with Doyle. She kept her eyes closed, waiting until she   
heard him come to a stop in front of her. He brushed her hair back   
from her face and she snapped her eyes open. She giggled at the look   
of fear she saw in his eyes. She loved it when men had a healthy fear   
of Queen C.   
  
She decided to catch him by surprise though. She leapt to her feet,   
and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. She   
sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss. Three   
weeks was two long to be away from the half-man/half-demon that she   
loved.   
  
She broke the kiss and punched him in the gut then. "I'm mad at you,"   
she frowned at the doubled-over man in front of her. "I flew all this   
way, and you couldn't even meet me on time?"   
  
  
"Cordelia--" Doyle started, but she cut him off.   
  
"No, Doyle!" she yelled, not caring if she was making a scene. "I've   
missed you so much. I worry every minute of every day, wondering if   
I'll ever see you again. And then I get here, and I'm so happy,   
because I'm finally going to. But you're not here. And do you know   
what my first thought is? That you've finally messed with the wrong   
demon, and I'll never--" she choked on the thought. Too many hours on   
the miserable plane, too many weeks away from him, she didn't have   
the energy to be mad anymore. She went willingly into his   
outstretched arms.   
  
"It's okay, Darlin'," Doyle soothed her. "I had to make sure Charlie   
was prepared for patrolling alone tonight. And I lost track of time,   
but there's no excuse. I'm sorry."   
  
"It's okay," she replied. "Just take me home." She smiled at him   
then, "We've got a lot lost time to make up for."  
  
Doyle grinned back, "You don't have to ask me twice." He then pulled   
her in the direction of the baggage claims area as quickly as he   
could move.  
  
************  
Sunday 3 am  
  
"Spiiike," Drusilla called from the bedroom. Spike looked up from   
where he was sitting at a table in the den, and smiled at her as she   
exited to find him. *I suppose she is feeling neglected* he mused.   
  
"Spike!" Drusilla yelled, as he didn't reply. He looked up again and   
saw her frowning at him.  
  
Spike chuckled and held his arms out to her. She smiled happily and   
moved onto his lap, kissing him. "Sorry, Pet," he said. "You bored?"   
  
"I want to go out and play," Drusilla pouted. "We haven't gone   
hunting together in so long. I thought that when you got back we'd   
have some fun. But no, you're staring at that stupid book. You've got   
the ring, what else do you need"   
  
"I just need to find out everything I can about it," Spike   
replied. "You know that the Watcher, Slayer, and the rest will be   
ready for us. I don't want them to have the advantage this time."  
  
"You've got the ring," Drusilla repeated stubbornly. "You... we have   
the advantage now. We're not there anyway, though, we're here. So   
let's go hunt some beautiful girl. Haven't you missed that?"   
  
"I suppose I 'ave, Luv," Spike smiled and kissed her again,   
passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss,   
and shifted into gameface, saying, "I'm hungry."   
  
"So am I," Spike growled, in full gameface himself. He moved his   
hands up from her waist to her breasts, squeezing gently, as he   
kissed and nipped at her neck.   
  
She laughed and swatted his hands away, standing up. "First we hunt.   
Then we play," she said with a dazzling smile before darting off into   
the night.   
  
"If I catch you first, we'll have to change the order of those   
events," Spike said and followed after her.   
  
********  



	4. Chapter Four

part 4  
  
Monday 8 am  
London England  
  
Cordelia walked around the place, getting familiar with it. "So how   
close is this place to the Council Headquarters?" she called from the   
kitchen. She opened the pantry to study the food possibilities, and   
started at the sound of the voice in her ear.   
  
"Not far," Doyle said, before moving his mouth to more interesting   
activities. He kissed along her neck, and she sighed and leaned back   
against him.   
  
"Doyle," she protested, "I'm serious. How far?"   
  
"Five miles," Doyle paused to reply. Then he turned her to face him,   
and kissed her deeply and passionately. "But I didn't wait three   
weeks to see you to talk about the idiot Watchers.   
  
Cordelia laughed, "Aren't you one of those i...Watchers?" she asked.   
  
"No," Doyle frowned at her. "I'm not stupid enough to let Spike and a   
horde of fledglings into the compound, past twenty armed men, and   
then into the main building to kill twenty-five Watchers, leaving one   
still alive."   
  
"Do you know what he took?" Cordelia asked.   
  
"Wes is working on that," Doyle shrugged. "The Council tends to be   
secretive anyway, but the last remaining member seems to have no   
intention of telling us. He still thinks that Spike has probably been   
caught and destroyed by the Watchers."   
  
The phone rang, and Doyle walked over to get it. "Doyle here. Hey,   
Wes. Yeah, Cordy's here, she's good. You wanna talk to her? Oh, okay.   
Can I say I told you so? Well, I did anyway. So what did he get,   
anyway? Well, I don't care what you have to do, find out, Man.   
They're probably on their way back to Sunnydale, and Buffy and the   
others need to know what they're going to be dealing with. Okay,   
thanks, Wes, Charlie and I will be there in an hour."   
  
Doyle hung up the phone and proceeded to make breakfast. Cordelia   
waited patiently for him to tell her what Wesley had said. And she   
waited. And -- "ALAN FRANCIS DOYLE!"   
  
Doyle flinched, and looked over at her with a grin. "Patience is a   
virtue, Princess," he teased.   
  
"If you don't tell me what Wesley said I'm gonna--" she stalked up to   
him with a glare.   
  
"Okay, okay!" he chuckled, and grabbed her arms so she couldn't hit   
him. "I'll tell you, but let me get Charlie up first. She and I have   
to go to the Council in an hour to get briefed on the whole   
situation."   
  
"I'm up already," Charlotte said from the doorway. She'd thrown on a   
pair of blue jeans and a gray sweatshirt, it was November and getting   
cold. "Couldn't miss the sound of you getting yelled at."   
  
"Oh, sorry," Cordelia apologized. "He just makes me so--"   
  
"Mad? I know," Charlie walked over and hugged Cordelia. "No problem,   
welcome to London Cordy."   
  
"Thanks," Cordelia smiled. "So tell us what we're missing, Doyle."   
  
"Well, the last few members of the Council Special forces showed up a   
few hours ago, and none of them could claim to having dusted Spike."   
  
"That's not a good thing," Cordelia replied.   
  
"I'd say that's the understatement of the century," Charlie said with   
a sigh.   
  
  
Sunday 12 am  
  
The gang was gathered at Angel's house, having a relaxing evening   
after Patrol. Buffy and Willow had been nominated to rent movies   
earlier that day, something that each man was beginning to regret.   
Xander, though, was the first one to speak up.   
  
"Make it stop!" he complained. "Okay, fine. Girl movie number one:   
The Wedding Singer. I can deal with that, it's got some funny moments   
even though it's a really stupid plot. Girl movie number two: While   
you were sleeping. I wish someone would have put ME in a coma before   
I had to sit through that movie. But I am NOT sitting through Ever   
After. I refuse. You girls are just being cruel now."   
  
"What, I'm not distracting enough for you?" Anya asked from her spot   
on his lap. Xander just sighed and rolled his eyes, he'd long since   
given up the attempt to explain 'acceptable topics of conversation in   
front of the gang.'  
  
Buffy looked over at him and said, "Stop whining.", but there was a   
twinkle in her eye. "Fine. Willow, time to break out the guy movies.   
I'm too comfy to move." She had managed to get completely tangled up   
with Angel on the couch and had no intention of moving.  
  
"Oh, and you think I'm moving?" Willow asked with a raised eyebrow.   
She and Oz were curled up together on the opposite end of the   
couch. "Don't think so. Xander can put his own movie in."   
  
"Anya--"   
  
"Why me?" Anya frowned at him.   
  
"Well, because you're on my lap, so you get up and you're half-way   
there. If I got up too, that's kind of silly don't you think?" Xander   
explained. It made perfect sense to him.  
  
"There's something wrong with that logic," she replied, but got up   
anyway. "Okay, so we've got Terminator, Lethal Weapon, or Die Hard."   
  
"Any of those are fine," Xander said happily.   
  
There was the sound of a cellphone, and Buffy mumbled in complaint as   
Angel untangled her from his body and went to find it. He returned,   
and Buffy could tell by his expression something was wrong. She   
reached for the remote and stopped the movie, at the protest of the   
others.   
  
"Hush," she said. "Angel?"   
  
"Spike got away from the Special Forces," Angel replied. "Wesley and   
Doyle are trying to find out what he got out of the Headquarters, and   
they'll call us in the morning around eight a.m. at Giles' place."   
  
"You think it's bad?" Buffy asked.   
  
He raised his eyebrow. "This is Spike we're talking about," he   
answered.   
  
"Oh yeah," Buffy said. "Well, I enjoyed the lack of evil while it   
lasted," she sighed.   
  
***********  



	5. Chapter Five

***********  
Part Five  
Monday 10 am  
Watchers Council Headquarters  
  
  
Wesley was talking to the last remaining Watcher, who had survived   
the attack by Spike by running into the nearby woods and hiding.   
Well, talking wouldn't be the right word for it. "IF YOU DON'T TELL   
ME WHAT HE CAME HERE AFTER, THE BLOOD OF MY FRIENDS IN SUNNYDALE WILL   
BE ON YOUR HANDS!"   
  
The Watcher, whose name was Michael, flinched. "I took an oath of   
secrecy," he replied stubbornly.   
  
"YOU CAN STICK THAT OATH UP--"   
  
"Down, Wes," Charlotte said as she entered the meeting room.   
  
Wesley turned to see her and Doyle, and dropped into a chair   
wearily. "I'm not getting anywhere. He refuses to tell me."   
  
"Look," Doyle said, approaching Michael. "You've got to tell us, Man.   
William the Bloody has a history with Sunnydale, and it's not good.   
Some of my, Cordelia's, and Wesley's closest friends are in that   
town. If you have an ounce of decency in you, you'll tell us what it   
is that vampire and his friends came here for. I'm begging you.   
Charlie - Charlotte, and I came here at your request didn't we?"   
  
Michael nodded.   
  
"And Charlotte has been protecting you, yeah?" Doyle continued.   
  
Michael nodded again.  
  
"Well then help us out," Doyle cajoled.   
  
Michael sighed, and said, "This has to stay as quiet as possible," he   
insisted.   
  
"Only the minimum necessary will know," Wesley piped up. "Please tell   
us, you may save lives by doing so."   
  
"He came here looking for the ... Gem of Kieran," Michael replied.   
  
"Holy shit," Doyle said, his mouth dropped open in shock.   
  
"What's the Gem of Kieran?" Charlotte asked.   
  
"Oh dear," Wesley said, and put his head in his hands.   
  
"WHAT'S THE GEM OF KIERAN?!" she resorted to yelling.   
  
"It's a very bad thing for everyone in Sunnydale if Spike has it,"   
Doyle answered, still looking at Michael. "He didn't find it though,   
it's a myth. Like the ...." he trailed off as the realization hit   
him.   
  
Wesley finished the sentence for him. "Like the Gem of Amarra."   
  
"Holy shit," Doyle repeated again.  
  
  
************  
End of Five  



	6. Chapter Six

Part Six  
London, England  
Doyle's House  
Monday One p.m  
  
Cordelia was making dinner, which consisted of heating up a frozen   
dinner, when Charlotte, Wesley, and Doyle walked in. She frowned at   
the morose expressions of the men, and the sullen expression of the   
Slayer.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. She walked over and gave Doyle a peck on   
the cheek, and it didn't even faze him.   
  
"They won't tell me," Charlotte said irritatedly. "But whatever it   
is, it's bad."   
  
"What time is it in Sunnydale?" Doyle asked absent-mindedly. "Do you   
think Spike's gone back there yet?" this to Wesley.   
  
"It's around two or three in France," Wesley replied, checking his   
watch. "So unless Spike wants to be a pile of dust--"   
  
"The ring," Doyle reminded him.   
  
"Well, yes, but Drusilla," Wesley reminded him.   
  
"Oh, right. So they're probably not leaving til sundown," Doyle said.   
  
"Unless they left last night," Charlotte pointed out. "Or the night   
before that, or the night before that--"   
  
"Not helping," Doyle cut her off moodily.   
  
"Sorry," Charlotte huffed and walked to her room, slamming the door.   
  
"Um, I'm still on 'what's wrong,'" Cordelia said to the two men.   
  
*************  
Sunnydale California  
Giles' House  
Monday 8 am  
  
Everyone was sitting around Giles' apartment, waiting for Doyle and   
Wesley to call. Nobody had spoken for fifteen minutes straight.   
  
Angel had returned to brood-boy after the news that Spike had escaped   
the Council Special Forces. Buffy gathered that he thought it was all   
his fault that Spike and Dru were probably returning to Sunnydale to   
cause more trouble. He hadn't spoken in more than mono-syllables all   
morning, and that only upon threat of physical violence by Buffy.   
She'd been half-kidding.   
  
Angel's brooding had then, of course, put Buffy in a bad mood. She   
sat next to Angel on the couch, glaring at him. He refused to meet   
her eyes, instead finding a spot on the floor to study intently.  
  
Oz and Willow had been okay before arriving at Giles' apartment, but   
that quickly changed. Willow picked up on the tension between Buffy   
and Angel, and it worried her, for Buffy's sake. The worrying had   
destoyed her happy mood and she fell silent soon after arriving at   
Giles' apartment.   
  
Oz, well Oz was always quiet.  
  
Xander and Anya arrived about five minutes after Willow and Oz, and   
Xander's happy mood soon dissipated also. He too noticed Buffy's   
mood, so he too was worried. This caused him to suffer from a lack of   
his characteristic wit, so he fell silent after about five seconds in   
the apartment.  
  
Anya was irritated that Xander wasn't paying her the proper   
attention, so she gazed sullenly at him, while occasionally trying to   
distract him, embarrass him, or do something to return the happy   
Xander she had gotten used to again. This wasn't working, so she too   
fell silent, but stayed curled up on his lap on a chair in Giles'   
living room.  
  
Giles sat watching 'his children', as he'd grown to think of them,   
and trying to come up with a way to cheer them up. As this was not a   
role he was used to playing, he was lacking ideas.  
  
They jumped when the phone rang, and Giles quickly put in on   
Speakerphone. "Hello?"   
  
"Giles Man, it's Doyle. Cordy, Charli..otte, and Wesley are here."   
  
"Go ahead, Doyle. Everyone on our end is here."   
  
"Okay, well, I've got ...uh, no good news, unfortunately," Doyle   
said. "I'll cut right to the point. Is Angel there?"   
  
"I'm here," Angel replied. Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. *Two words   
in a row, that must've hurt.*   
  
"Good, you can explain to them what I'm about to say, because you may   
know things me and Wes don't about it. Wes and I've filled Cordy and   
Charlotte in on what we know, but like I said--"   
  
"DOYLE!" he was interrupted by the screams of frustration from all,   
both in London and Sunnydale.   
  
"Sorry," Doyle apologized. Angel smiled, he could see Doyle's   
shrug/grin combination that came with that response.   
  
"Okay, so we finally got an answer as to what Spike was looking for   
here, and what he found. It was the Gem of Kieran."   
  
Those in the room who were human, minus Angel and Giles, looked   
around in confusion, waiting for an explanation.   
  
"It can't be real," Angel spoke first.  
  
Buffy was shocked by the worry she heard in his voice. *Whatever the   
Gem of Ki.. whatever is, it must be a not-good thing for Spike to   
have.*  
  
"I'm afraid it is," it was Wesley's voice that answered. "Angel, do   
you want to fill everyone in, or shall I?"   
  
"I will," Angel said with a weary sigh. "I did grow up, figuratively   
speaking on those stories."  
  
**********  
  
  
"Well," Angel said. "There's two stories about Amarra. In both, she   
was a very powerful Vampire. She'd been a witch before she was turned   
by a Master, and those two meant a very bad combination. She   
wasincredibly beautiful as a woman, and she used that beauty later as   
a Vampire against her victims, usually the most powerful men of the   
town she inhabited at the time.  
  
The story of Amarra that you are already familiar with only speaks of   
the fact that she had a gem, a ring, which protected any vampire who   
wore it from all possible methods of death. You know that ring ended   
up in Sunnydale, obviously, because Spike found it a few months ago."   
  
Angel stopped, and considered, *had it really only been? It had, just   
three months since the run in with Spike and the Ring of Amarra.*  
  
He caught everyone looking at him, and he continued. "That's all   
there is to that story. There's another one, though, that isn't as   
well-known anymore. In this one, Amarra ended up in what is now   
Ireland, and proceeded to terrorize a small town there. She had   
killed off sixty percent of the population when the Watchers' Council   
sent a Slayer to stop her.   
  
The Slayer's name was Cassandra, her Watcher's name was Kieran. The   
first few run-ins between Cassandra and Amarra were under the   
watchful eye of Kieran, as he had been told of Amarra's power.   
However, he was entranced by Amarra's beauty from the moment he laid   
eyes on her. Perhaps it was a spell, perhaps not. Either way, the   
next night he was visited by Amarra, and they had a lengthy   
discussion about her and her history. She visted him every night for   
two weeks. He didn't try to kill her, and neither did she try to kill   
him. He kept Cassandra from finding out about this situation, of   
course. At first, it was most likely because of curiousity about   
Amarra and the knowledge she had. Eventually, though he began to fall   
in love with her.   
  
At the end of the two weeks, Cassandra and Kieran came upon Amarra   
one night. Amarra and Cassandra fought, but this time Cassandra began   
to get the upper-hand. She was at the point of staking Amarra, but   
Kieran intervened. He approached his Slayer, catching her by   
surprise, and slit her throat, killing her instantly.   
  
Kieran and Amarra left that town, and traveled to one on the other   
side of the isle. They lived together as lovers, Kieran apparently   
not having any moral objections to the fact Amarra was a soulless   
killer. She wanted to turn him, but he held her off. He wasn't   
willing to give up the sunlight yet, he told her.   
  
So, given that challenge, Amarra put her magic to the task. She got   
hold of several ancient spells, convinced she could come up with a   
way to enchant a personal object. Her intent was to create a spell so   
that if a vampire wore that object, that vampire would be invincible.   
  
She decided on a ring, and she tested the different spells on her   
fledglings. It took her a year, and hundreds of slain fledglings, but   
she finally succeeded. During that time, though, they were hunted all   
over Ireland and later Continental Europe by the new Slayer sent by   
the Watchers' Council. They had found out about Cassandra's death, of   
course, and once word got to them that Kieran was not dead as well,   
they'd deduced that Kieran was also responsible for his Slayer's   
death. So the new Slayer was sent to kill Amarra and Kieran.  
  
The night that Amarra finally perfected the spell, she cast it on two   
rings, one for herself, and one for Kieran. Kieran was out and she   
waited eagerly for his return. When midnight had come six hours   
later, she was worried. She went in search of him. Finally, she found   
him in a local cemetery, lying dead. His throat had been cut,   
apparently the current Slayer found that a fitting revenge for what   
he'd done to his Slayer.   
  
Amarra buried him in a grave she dug herself. She buried the ring   
with him, but not before cursing it. 'Whoever wears the ring will   
suffer the fate I have,' she said. She was heartbroken, but knowing   
Kieran wouldn't want her to accept defeat she left the continent.   
Apparently she ended up here in Sunnydale, since Spike found her ring   
here."   
  
Now, before you ask me how this story originated to begin with,   
supposedly it's because the journals of Kieran were found by the   
Watchers who killed him. Of course, none of them exist now. So   
although the story has been passed along as History among the   
vampires, to the intelligent ones it's been dismissed as myth.   
Especially since the grave of Kieran was supposedly never found.   
  
But I guess it has been, Doyle?"   
  
"I don't know how long they've had it, but Kieran's body was buried   
under the floor of one of the rooms of the Council Headquarters. With   
the ring," Doyle replied.   
  
"Leave it to Spike to find the one thing that we should all be scared   
of him having," Xander spoke up.  
  
"So how do we stop him?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Get the ring away from him, somehow," Angel replied.   
  
"Gee, Angel, great plan," Buffy sighed.   
  
************  



	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven  
  
Paris  
Monday 4 pm  
  
"Drusilla, you promise me you'll be careful," Spike said, holding the   
ring above her reach. He'd promised her she could wear the ring to go   
outside, but now was thinking better of it.   
  
"Spiiiike," Drusilla whined, pouting at him. "I'll be careful. I just   
want to go out in the garden for a little bit. I promise I'll stay   
close." She stopped jumping up trying to snatch the ring out of his   
hand, and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body to   
his. "Please?" she said sweetly before leaning in to nip at his neck   
playfully.   
  
"Oh bloody hell," Spike groaned, and handed her the ring. "You don't   
play fair, ya know," he called after her as she ran out into the   
sunlight.   
  
She turned to smile back at him, and said, "I know, but you love me   
anyway," before walking out into the garden.   
  
Spike watched her from a safe distance away from the direct sunlight.   
He saw her laughing happily basking in the sun, and he smiled. He   
remembered how he had felt when he watched the sunrise for the first   
time in two hundred years. The memory of the daytime was something   
they vampires had to ignore, or go insane from wanting it back. He   
had forgotten he missed it before he had the opportunity to be part   
of it again. He imagined Drusilla, in her more child-like state, had   
a harder time with giving up those simple pleasures. If it was   
possible, she looked even more beautiful than he'd ever seen her,   
with the sunlight reflecting off her pale skin and jet-black hair.   
  
"Miranda!" Spike roared.   
  
Their human housekeeper/cook/Drusilla-sitter ran out into the living   
room. "Yes Sir?" she asked timidly.   
  
Spike glared at her. He hated the girl, she was the most cowardly   
thing he'd ever seen in his unlife. However, he kept her around   
because Drusilla seemed to have an attachment to her. If she helped   
keep Drusilla sane, that was enough to keep Spike from ripping her   
heart out and feeding it to her. Not that he didn't still want to...  
  
"Go watch Dru," he ordered. "If anything happens to her I'll--"   
  
"Nothing will," she squeaked and ran outide.   
  
Spike chuckled. If only all humans treated him with that kind of   
respect, he would be a happy vampire.   
  
He glanced out the window to see that Drusilla was okay, and went to   
his study. He had last-minute plans to make for their departure that   
evening.  
  
*******  
London  
6 pm  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Cordelia asked. After they ended the   
call with the group in Sunnydale, Cordelia had decided to focus her   
worried energy into cleaning house. She was currently cleaning the   
dishes, and wondered if Doyle had been consciously *trying* to create   
a new life form by not washing them. She looked up at the object of   
her irritation, who had followed her into the kitchen with either the   
intent of helping or getting in the way. The jury was still out on   
that one.   
  
  
Doyle was relieved she had finally spoken. He'd tried to start   
several conversations in the past three hours, but she was too far   
away to reply. Lost in her own thoughts, he knew, worrying about the   
people she considered her family. "Do?" Doyle shrugged. "Charlotte's   
responsibility right now is here in London. That's where the Council   
wants her, so that's where we stay"   
  
"But... we're just going to sit here and wait for Spike and his   
psycho girlfriend to attack the people we love back in Sunnydale?"   
  
"I know Princess," Doyle sighed. "I want to help too, but we can't go   
there. They'll be okay."   
  
Cordelia looked at him skeptically, wondering who he was trying to   
convince. "You're as worried about them as I am Doyle, don't even try   
to deny it."   
  
"Fine, I'm worried," Doyle admitted. "What d'you want me to do,   
Cordy? I have my 'orders', and so does Charlottte. We stay here, and   
protect the Council. Give them time to build up their Special Forces   
again. We can help the rest of the gang out here by doing research   
and getting as much information on the ring as we can. Which is what   
Wesley is doing now. And I'm sure he will need both of our help."   
  
"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Cordelia asked with a   
frown.   
  
"Plan our wedding?" Doyle suggested.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Doyle, you really think I don't have all   
of it under control?"   
  
  
"Oh, good point," Doyle nodded. One thing he'd learned about Cordelia   
when they worked together is that she was not a girl to leave things   
unfinished. It wasn't as if they had settled on a date yet, anyway.   
Their general plan was "whenever things are calm enough for it,"   
which was vague but necessary to the craziness of their lives. "Well,   
then the only thing left to do is relax."   
  
"Relax?? You're forgetting, I had the pleasure of being part of more   
than one run-in with Spike, Doyle. And so have you, so how can you be   
so calm about this?!"   
  
"Cordelia, I'm not calm," Doyle said, as he pulled her away from the   
kitchen sink and into his arms. "I remember Spike's love of torture   
and hatred for Angel. But I also remember that we managed to keep   
Angel from a horrible death at Spike's hands. But I wouldn't stay   
here if I didn't think the others in Sunnydale could handle things   
without me."   
  
"But--"   
  
Doyle put a finger to Cordelia's lips to cut off her protest, "I know   
you want to help, Darlin'. And I also know you feel like you're   
letting Angel and the others down by not being there. But that's not   
true. The visions are going to show up no matter where you are--"   
  
He regretted his choice of words as Cordelia's knees gave out and she   
screamed in pain as a vision hit. He eased her to the floor and held   
her until she calmed.   
  
Charlie heard Cordelia's scream and ran out to them with a bottle of   
Migraine pills. She and Doyle had stocked up on them, knowing they   
would be needed. She handed a pill and a glass of water to Doyle, as   
Cordelia was still shaking, holding her head.  
  
"Thanks Kid," Doyle said, taking them and handing them to Cordelia.   
  
"God, could they just get the message across some other way?"   
Cordelia asked, glaring up at the ceiling. She didn't know why, but   
she imagined The Powers that Be as being up in the sky somewhere.   
  
"And the message would be?" Doyle asked gently.   
  
"Drusilla and Spike are on a cruise-ship as we speak, I would assume   
for Sunnydale," Cordelia said, leaning against Doyle as he helped her   
up and over to the couch. "They were feeding, which -- EEW -- I so   
didn't need to see that," she grumbled. "It's not like you couldn't   
have given me the message of their being on their way to Sunnydale in   
a less gross way, you know!" this again yelled at the ceiling.   
  
"Do you want me to give the others a call?" Charlotte asked.   
  
"Not necessary," Doyle replied. "Those two won't hit Sunnydale for   
another whole day or two. Why don't I cook us dinner, and you try to   
relax and get rid of that headache?" he offered.   
  
"You're going to trash my kitchen?" Cordelia wailed then winced at   
the pain it caused.   
  
Doyle chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll clean up   
afterward, I promise."   
  
"How much you wanna bet he forgets," Cordelia said to Charlotte with   
a grin.   
  
"I'm not taking that bet because I'd lose it," Charlotte replied,   
smiling back.   
  
"I heard that!" Doyle called back at them, causing the girls to   
giggle at his offended tone.  
  
********** 


	8. Chapter Eight

Part Eight  
  
Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean  
Wednesday 4 am  
  
Spike returned to the cargo area where he and Drusilla were staying.   
Drusilla was wearing the ring at the moment, so he had to return to   
the dark of the ship before sunrise. He wished, for not the first   
time that week, that he hadn't lost the Ring of Amarra to the bloody   
Pouff. *Dru and I could've turned Sunnyhell upside down if I'd just   
left well enough alone* he berated himself. *Oh well, we can still do   
that, just won't be as easy.*   
  
The first thing he was going to do was retrieve his DeSoto from the   
front lawn of the Mansion. He imagined that the Damn Scoobies had   
made good use of it. He'd rip out every one of their throats for   
that. Or their hearts. Or both. Spike smiled at the thought.  
  
Spike returned to their dark corner in the cargo hold, and amused   
himself with thoughts of the terrible deaths of said Scoobies. He   
finally settled on ripping out the throats of each and every one of   
them, Slutty and Angel being the last. "One good thing about SoulBoy   
being a human is _I_ get to kill _him_ this time. Don't tell _me_   
there isn't such a thing as karma."   
  
He heard a noise and leapt up, ready to attack. Then he caught her   
scent, and relaxed again. "Dru Baby, I thought you were going to   
watch the sunrise?" Spike asked.   
  
"No fun without my Spike," she replied, frowning. She sat down,   
curling up against his chest. "Besides, I'm tired," she added,   
yawning to prove her point.   
  
"Sleep then, Pet," Spike said, pressing a kiss to the top of her   
head. "John and the others will be waiting for us in New York with a   
car so we can make our way to California."   
  
"Then we get to kill them all?" she asked, looking up at him   
hopefully.   
  
Spike chuckled, "Yes Luv, then we get to kill them all." He kissed   
her gently.   
  
"It would be so much better if we could find Angel. He so likes a   
good bit of mayhem and death," Dru said sleepily, settling her head   
back against his chest.  
  
Spike growled, but didn't reply. He hadn't told her yet that Angel   
had found not only his soul but his heartbeat. He'd been afraid that   
bit of news would cause what little sanity she held onto to fly away   
forever. *I suppose I'll just have to kill him first. That way Dru   
will never know,* Spike contented himself with thinking.  
  
***********  
Sunnydale   
Tuesday Midnight  
  
Buffy and Angel were patrolling together. They'd spent most of the   
day in relative silence, and Buffy had let it be. She knew Angel   
still had moments of guilt, and was trying to humor him. But now, she   
was getting tired of it.   
  
After they'd dusted five vampires, and Angel had said more to them   
than he'd said to her all day, she decided she couldn't take anymore.   
True, his words to them were mocking, but it was the principle of the   
thing. "Snap out of it!" she yelled, turning to face him.   
  
Angel jumped, startled out of his thoughts. His face turned   
apologetic.   
  
"No!" Buffy stopped the impending apology. "Don't apologize, just   
stop," she said, quieter now. "You're driving me crazy with the   
brooding, Angel. It just doesn't fly anymore. We've got everything,"   
she wrapped her arms around his waist, "that we want now. Don't let   
Spike and Drusilla spoil it for us."   
  
"I'm--" at Buffy's warning look, Angel swallowed the apology. He   
thought for a moment, and settled on, "You're right. I _do_ have   
everything I ever wanted," he agreed, kissing her. "But I can't help   
worrying. Spike hates me, because of everything I--" He saw Buffy's   
raised eyebrow and amended that to, "Angelus --did. It's not that I'm   
worried for myself, though. I'm worried for you, and everyone else.   
Because Spike's vendetta against me spills out on everyone I love.   
And I know I couldn't stand it if anything happened to any of you."   
  
Buffy saw the pain in his eyes at the thought of something bad   
happening to her or the others. She pulled his head down for another   
kiss. "Nothing's going to happen," she said confidently. "Well,   
nothing except Spike's -- and Drusilla's -- dusting. And _then_ we   
can enjoy some peace and quiet."   
  
It was Angel's turn to raise an eyebrow.   
  
"Oh fine. Relative peace and quiet," she grinned. "I'm a Slayer,   
peace and quiet for me just means no plots to open the Hellmouth, and   
no demons with a personal need for vengeance against me or you."   
  
Angel chuckled, "Oh is _that_ all you really want?"   
  
"Well, that and you," she smiled at him, kissing him again, more   
passionately this time. "But that can wait until after patrol," she   
said with a wink. She pulled out of his reluctant-to-release-her   
arms, and they continued patrolling.   
  
  
*********** 


	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine  
  
Sunnydale   
Friday 9 pm  
  
"Spike, when are we going to go kill them?" Drusilla walked over to   
the blond vampire and stood in front of him, pouting. "And why do we   
have to be in this wet, nasty place?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.   
  
Spike pulled her down on his lap, and smiled, "Luv, I promise we'll   
go after the Slayer very soon. But we just need to wait for the rest   
of the fledglings. If we both had rings, that would be one thing,   
there wouldn't be any stopping us. But there's just one, so that that   
means whoever doesn't have the ring gets extra protection." *Besides   
the fact I gotta get rid of the Pouff before you see him*   
  
"I don't like waiting," Drusilla replied. "I'm hungry. And I want to   
have some fun."   
  
"We will, Pet," Spike said, and pulled her face down for a   
kiss. "Just a few more hours and the reinforcements will be here." He   
eased her off his lap then, and said, "I'm going to go check things   
out. You wait here, okay?"   
  
"Spike--"   
  
"Dru, I'm not asking," Spike growled. "Just wait."   
  
"Fine," she huffed at him, then walked away to her corner where she'd   
set up her dolls.   
  
*Brilliant, Spike,* he thought, watching Drusilla closely. *Bring the   
psychotic vampire to this town _before_ you've taken care of the   
Scoobies. Care to rethink that plan now? Oh shut the hell up, it's a   
little too late now. Now, you find the Pouff before she does.* He   
spared her one last glance, to convince himself she was distracted   
with her toys, before heading out further into the sewers system.   
  
*********  
  
"Angel, are we looking for anything particular?" Buffy asked. They'd   
been wandering the sewer system for an hour, and she'd seen more   
dead - and alive - rats than she'd wanted to see in her entire   
lifetime. The only thing she couldn't decide was if she liked them   
better alive or dead. "Because you, me, and sewers ...well let's just   
say I don't like to mix those three things."   
  
"Buffy, Willie said--"   
  
"I know, I know," Buffy cut him off. "Big vampire gathering. In the   
sewers. I swear, he's just _so_ helpful, ya know? Because it's not   
like Sunnydale doesn't have somthing like twenty miles of sewer   
tunnels." She sighed, and added, "And I definitely do _not_ like   
splitting up the gang like this." Anya and Xander were exploring the   
north end of the sewer system, while Buffy and Angel were on the   
south side. The general plan had been to meet up in the center of the   
grid.   
  
"They'll be okay," Angel replied confidently. " Trust me. I wouldn't   
have suggested it if otherwise."   
  
"I do trust you," Buffy said with a smile. "I would prefer being   
nearby in case the others need me, though. And how are you so sure   
that they won't get hurt?"   
  
"Because I know Spike and Drusilla. If they're in town, which I   
imagine they are by now, they'll want to make an entrance, so to   
speak. And given the choice of people to make their presence known   
to, I'm sure they'll choose us."   
  
"So that's what we're doing? Luring them out?" Buffy questioned.   
  
"Yeah," Angel nodded. "Our chances with Spike are better if we knock   
him off guard and force him to deviate from his plan."   
  
"Spike has a plan?" Buffy looked at Angel incredulously. "Since when   
has he _ever_ had a plan?" she rolled her eyes.   
  
"He has plans," Angel replied. "They just don't go the way he wants   
them to, usually. Luckily for us."   
  
"Angel, I gotta tell you. I'm not worried in the least about Spike.   
He tried to get Willow to do a love spell to get Dru back, and that   
backfired on him. He had the Ring of Amarra and he lost it. Besides   
being a general pain in the ass, he's not much more. The only danger   
I'm in from Spike is if he finds a way to literally annoy me to   
death. Because _that_ just might happen." She grinned over at him and   
squeezed his hand.   
  
Angel couldn't help chuckling at that thought, but he composed   
himself and tried to look at Buffy sternly. "Don't underestimate him,   
he's not as dumb as you think he is."   
  
"He's not dumb," Buffy shrugged. "Just doesn't think things through.   
And that's why I -- we -- can always beat him."   
  
  
"Aw, come on now, Blondie, I'm not that hopeless with my plans,"   
Spike said with a grin as he stepped out in front of them. "Hello,   
Peaches," he nodded at Angel. "I seem to remember kicking _his_ ass a   
few times with my 'not thought through' plans."   
  
"And yet I'm still standing," Angel replied with a shrug. "Why is   
that, Spike?"   
  
"Dunno," Spike frowned. "But it's something I plan to remedy real   
soon." He vamped out at that moment and dove at Angel. The two went   
to the ground, wrestling.   
  
"Hey!" Buffy yelled. She stepped closer to the two, who were now   
trading punches. She staked Spike from behind, but to her irritation   
he did not vanish in a cloud of dust.   
  
"BLOODY HELL!" he roared instead, but it served her need to get him   
off of Angel. He scrambled away, trying to reach around to pull out   
Mr. Pointy, which was still lodged in his back. "That hurts A WHOLE   
LOT MORE WHEN YOU DON'T TURN TO A PILE OF DUST!" He turned on her,   
glaring, and then surprised her by smashing his left shoulder against   
the wall with another scream.   
Buffy winced, and then realized his intention. He'd dislocated his   
shoulder, so he could twist his arm back further to pull the stake   
out. He did so with a sigh of relief, and then threw the stake behind   
him as far as he could.   
  
"You're so going to die for that, Slayer," he growled.   
  
"Oh yeah? Just try it," Buffy challenged. She retrieved a knife from   
her boot, and dropped into fighting stance.   
  
"Gladly," Spike said, before he ran at her. She swiped at him with   
the knife, but he blocked the blow with his right arm. She saw the   
ring on his ring finger then, and knew that getting it off his hand   
was the only way to be able to dust him.   
  
"Not bloody likely," Spike said, reading her thoughts. He grabbed her   
right hand holding the knife with his left, and squeezed. Buffy   
yelled in pain as she heard the crack of breaking bones. Somehow she   
had the presence of mind to kick out at him, though, sending him to   
his rear end. She saw a blur that she realized was Angel, as he dove   
on top of Spike, pounding him with both fists.   
  
Buffy took her right hand in her left, and examined it. She was   
pretty sure that every bone was broken, and felt a wave of dizzyness   
from the pain. She reached out to brace herself against a nearby wall   
with her good hand, and then discovered her knife was missing. "Oh   
shit. Angel, the knife--"   
  
She looked over in horror as she heard Angel's pained scream, as he   
stumbled away from Spike. Her eyes met Spike's sneering ones first,   
and he held up the bloody knife for her to see. "I win round one," he   
declared with a grin.   
  
"NO!" she yelled as she saw Angel sitting against the wall, holding   
his stomach, which was bleeding profusely from a knife wound.   
  
***********  



	10. Chapter Ten

Part 10  
  
"Spike?"   
  
Buffy and Spike looked toward a side tunnel as Drusilla's voice   
drifted toward them.   
  
"We'll finish this soon, Slayer," Spike growled, and then ran down   
the tunnel. Buffy wanted to go after him, but she couldn't risk   
Angel's life over it. She ran over to Angel and pulled him up against   
her chest. "Angel?" she stroked his cheek with one hand. He was pale   
and fighting for breath, and losing way too much blood from the knife   
wound. She shrugged off her jacket, and pressed it against the wound,   
trying to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me," she urged. As he closed   
his eyes, she yelled "Angel!" and breathed a sigh of relief as he   
fought his eyes back open. "That's it. Stay awake. Can you stand if I   
help you? We need to get you to the hospital right now."   
  
"I'm ... fine," he gasped.   
  
"Like hell you are," she said, glad that her voice sounded calmer   
than she truly felt. "Don't argue with me, you're going to the   
hospital." She helped him to his feet, and looked at the nearby   
ladder worriedly. *How am I going to get him up that when he can   
barely stand?*  
  
She heard footfalls, and helped him lean against the wall, as she   
turned to face whoever was coming. "Oh thank God!" she said, as Anya   
and Xander ran up. "Spike stabbed Angel, and then ran off. I've gotta   
get Angel to the hospital."  
  
"Between the two of us--"   
  
"Hey!" Anya frowned at Xander, "What am I, chopped beef?"   
  
Xander tried very hard not to laugh at Anya's failed metaphor. "Um.   
Three of us," he said, "We can get Angel out of these sewers. You go   
up the ladder, and pull him up, and Anya and I'll help support him so   
he doesn't fall."   
  
Buffy decided she'd be shocked later. She knew Xander was slowly   
getting over his distrust of Angel, but couldn't help being surprised   
that he'd actually try to help _save_ Angel's life.   
  
"Buffy? Time's something we're short on," Xander nudged her gently,   
and let Angel lean on him as Buffy climbed the stairs. Buffy checked   
the street quickly for demons, since daylight would prevent the   
vampire problem. Convinced the coast was clear, she laid on her   
stomach, and reached her uninjured left hand down to Angel. "Take my   
hand, Angel. I'll help you up here."   
  
He looked up at her, and she was even more worried at the glazed look   
she saw in his eyes. "Angel! Take my hand!" she yelled. She watched   
as Xander helped him over to the ladder, ignoring Anya's, "What   
should I do?" She breathed a sigh of relief when Angel managed to   
grip the ladder with one hand and reach his other hand up to her. She   
braced herself against the pavement with her other hand, and with the   
left, pulled as hard as she could to help him get up to the street.   
With Xander close behind to keep Angel from falling, and after what   
seemed like a lifetime, Buffy finally pulled Angel up onto the   
street.   
  
"Xan, one more favor--"   
  
"Give me the keys," Xander said.   
  
"I owe you big time," Buffy said gratefully, handing him the keys to   
Angel's car.   
  
"No you don't," Xander shrugged. "Just helping a friend," he added as   
he ran down the street to get Angel's car.   
  
  
*********  
Sunnydale Sewers  
  
Spike ran down a side tunnel in the direction of Drusilla's voice. He   
found her without much difficulty. "Why didn't you stay put?" he   
growled at her. "My good-for-nothing fledglings haven't shown up yet?"  
  
"No, and I was too hungry to wait for them," she returned with a   
pout. "Why do _you_ get to have all the fun, and I have to stay in   
that dark, wet room? I heard voices calling me, so I started   
following them. They stopped, just a moment ago. I thought I   
sensed..." she drifted off, and frowned, looking around as if   
searching for something. "Angel," she finally said. "He's here!"   
  
"He's not," Spike said insistently. "Your voices are off this time,   
Pet, let's get you back," Spike grabbed her by the arm, and pulled   
her back toward the spot he'd claimed for their hideaway. "And when   
those fledglings get here they're going to have one angry sire to   
deal with," he added darkly.   
  
Drusilla eyed his hands, seeing the drying blood on them. A flash of   
recognition passed over her face, but Spike didn't see it. She eyed   
him suspiciously, but decided to follow him back to their room.  
  
*******  



	11. Chapter Eleven

Part 11  
  
Sunnydale Hospital  
Two hours later  
  
"How long does it take to stitch up a cut?" Buffy asked the others,   
as she stopped her pacing momentarily.   
  
"Buffy, perhaps you should sit down and try to--"   
  
"Giles, don't end that sentence with 'remain calm', because I really   
don't want to have to scream at you," Buffy warned him.   
  
Giles shut his mouth with a click, and muttered something about going   
in search of coffee before wandering down the hallway. Buffy watched   
him, an apologetic look on her face. "I didn't mean to snap at him,"   
she sighed.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't take it badly," Willow said, putting a supporting   
arm around Buffy's shoulders. "He knows you're upset. We all do, but   
I'm sure that Angel's going to be okay."   
  
"How?" Buffy looked up at Willow to ask. "How do you know that?"   
  
"Because Angel loves you too much to go out without a fight," Willow   
replied gently. "Besides, Buffy, when has Spike ever done _anything_   
right?"   
  
Buffy couldn't help agreeing with Willow on that one. "But still...."   
she trailed off as the doctor who had come over earlier walked   
up. "Well?" she asked him.   
  
"He's doing better," the doctor told her, and was about to say more   
when Buffy interrupted him again.  
  
"I need to see him," she insisted.   
  
"He needs to rest," the doctor protested with a frown.   
  
Buffy just responded by giving him her best, "You think you've seen   
annoying people, but you haven't seen anything until you've seen me   
when I'm kept away from my man" look.   
  
It worked.  
  
"Fine," the doctor shrugged and sighed. "But only for a few minutes."   
  
"Whatever," Buffy nodded. "What room?"   
  
"113, down the hall," the doctor gestured behind himself, but Buffy   
was down the hall before he could say anything further.   
  
  
She threw the door open, but stopped short and held to the doorknob   
for support when she saw him. He was lying in bed asleep, with an IV   
blood transfusion hooked up to his left arm. Even though he was   
asleep, she could sense his pain. His skin was pale, with no sign of   
the tan he'd managed to acquire in the last couple of months. He was   
breathing, but not very easily. She hadn't seen him looking so weak   
since ... *since Faith poisoned him* she remembered darkly. Not   
memories she wanted to dredge up at the moment.   
  
His eyes opened then, sensing she was there. His expression softened   
in a smile, and she smiled back. "I almost thought I lost you for a   
minute," she said, walking over to his bedside. He patted the bed   
next to him, and she sat, taking his hands in hers. "How are you   
feeling?" she asked.   
  
"I've been worse," Angel replied. "How's your hand?"   
  
"Bandaged up, and soon to be good as new," Buffy replied, showing him   
the bandage on her right hand.   
  
"And Spike?"  
  
"Unfortunately, not a pile of dust yet. We heard Drusilla's voice,   
and he ran away to head her off before she found us," Buffy   
replied. "Which doesn't make any sense."   
  
"Sure it does," Angel said. "He's probably kept her from finding out   
anything about me being human until now. He wouldn't want her to   
know, it would push her over the edge."   
  
"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, neither of them are going to get a   
chance to hurt you again," Buffy said. "You're out of this, Angel."   
  
"Buffy-" Angel tried to protest.  
  
"You think I'm kidding but I'm not," Buffy interrupted him with a   
look that dared him to argue. "I won't lose you, not again--" Her   
voice caught and she looked away, trying to compose herself.   
  
"Hey," Angel pulled her into his arms, and said, "I'm not going   
anywhere," stroking her hair gently. "But please don't ask me to stay   
out of it. I can't. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to   
you."   
  
"Well," Buffy looked at him, stroking his cheek. "If I'm not budging   
on this, and neither are you... what does that mean?"   
  
"It means we deal with Spike and Drusilla together," Angel said. "And   
together is how we do things best anyway," he added with a smile.   
  
"No argument there," Buffy replied, kissing him gently. "Now, as much   
as I hate to, I should leave and let you get some rest."   
  
"I am tired," Angel admitted.   
  
"So sleep," Buffy said, standing. "I'll be back as soon as they let   
me. And don't worry, I won't go after Spike yet. We do need to have a   
better plan, anyway."   
  
That seemed to satisfy Angel as to her not being in immediate danger,   
and he closed his eyes. Buffy watched him for a few more moments   
before slipping out of the room without waking him.  
  
******  
End 11  



	12. Chapter Twelve

Part 12  
  
Monday 5 pm  
  
  
"Feeling any better, Princess?" Doyle walked into their bedroom,   
speaking softly so he wouldn't make the headache worse. He knew   
better than anyone what it felt like: being hit by a semi truck, and   
then beaten up by every kind of demon all at once didn't even come   
close in comparison.  
  
"Wonderful," Cordelia replied sarcastically.   
  
"I come bearing gifts," Doyle said with a smile, holding out two pain   
pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks, Doyle," she said, accepting them gratefully. "Now go away,   
because I'm still mad at you." she added with a frown.   
  
"Oh come on, Darlin'," he sat down next to her. "We called Angel this   
morning to tell him about the vision. And he told us he doesn't want   
us there, we'd just be in danger with the rest of them. Angel's going   
to be fine, he always is."   
  
Cordelia gave Doyle her best pouting look.   
  
"I'm serious, Cordelia. I'll leave, and you can keep pouting." He   
made the mistake of looking back at her face as he stood to   
leave. "Come on, Cordy, please don't look at me like that. You know I   
really can't stand that face. I'd do anything to make you stop   
looking at me like that. I'll take you shopping. Do you want to go on   
a vacation? Anything, Princess. Just tell me and I'll do it."   
  
"Take me to Sunnydale," she requested, still pouting for good   
measure.   
  
"Anything but that," Doyle protested.   
  
"You said ANYTHING!" she wailed.   
  
"Okay, okay! I give. You win, you always do," he conceded.   
  
"Really?" Cordelia asked.   
  
"Yes," Doyle nodded with a sigh. "I know Angel's gonna kill me for   
this--"   
  
"Thank you!" she jumped up. "I love you." She paused to kiss him   
passionately. "Oh, and no he won't, because he knows he'll have to   
deal with me if he does," she added with a smile. She turned and   
reached under the bed for a suitcase. "So you find us a plane ticket,   
and we'll get there by tonight, probably in time to help with the   
fun. Is Charlie coming too?" she stopped for a breath, but didn't   
give him time to reply. "And we'll pack light, because hopefully   
we'll kill Spike and Drusilla, and then be back here before the   
Council finds out. Because we don't want you getting into trouble   
with them. Or Charlie, if she comes." By this point, Cordelia had   
finished packing two days worth of clothes for herself. "Pack, Doyle!   
We're wasting precious time!"   
  
"Um....To answer your earlier question, I'll see if Wesley will keep   
an eye on Charlie. I don't think Spike and Drusilla require the   
double-slayer treatment."   
  
"Okay," Cordelia replied. "So you pack your stuff, and I'll call   
Wesley. Then you call and get us a plane ticket. Hopefully we can be   
out of here by the end of the night." She turned and walked to the   
bathroom, retrieving the necessary items. She stopped after packing   
them, and turned back to Doyle. "Did I mention I love you?" she   
asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"I think so, but I never get tired of hearing it," Doyle replied,   
kissing her gently. "I love you too, Cordelia. I really would do   
anything for ya, ya know?"   
  
"I know," she said with a smile. "Okay," she stepped back, ignoring   
his frown. "We've got things to do," she reminded him as she went to   
the phone.   
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll go tell Charlie we're leaving, then I'll pack,"   
Doyle said.   
  
***********  
  
Monday   
10 am  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Buffy asked Angel. They'd brought him home   
from the hospital after Doyle's call. Cordelia's vision had Spike   
visiting the hospital with the intent of finishing the job he'd   
started in the sewers, and had been enough motivation for Buffy to   
demand Angel's discharge of the doctor. She hadn't been above a few   
threats, if it got Angel home safely.   
  
"I'm okay," Angel replied, sitting on the couch slowly. "A little   
sore. I'll have to get used to the fact that I don't heal as quickly   
as I used to. Don't you have class?"   
  
"I'm not going," Buffy said.   
  
"Buffy--"   
  
"Don't Buffy me," she replied, stomping her foot and folding her arms   
in front of her chest. "That obnoxious bleached blond vampire thinks   
he's going after you. Well, if he even tries it, he's got another   
thing coming. Like maybe a stake through the heart. Well, with the   
ring on his hand...maybe I'll chop off his hand and then I can stake   
him." she said.   
  
Angel chuckled. "That's certainly a plan," he said, nodding. "How do   
you intend to get close enough to be able to do that, though?"   
  
"I'll think of something," Buffy shrugged.   
  
"Spike is not an idiot, Buffy. He's impulsive, but he knows what he's   
doing. Underestimating him would be a huge mistake."   
  
"I'm not underestimating him," Buffy said. She sat next to him on the   
couch, and added, "I know Spike's dangerous and powerful. After all,   
I haven't been able to slay him yet, so that means something. I guess   
I never really thought about it before, but he was well-trained." She   
frowned then, and Angel could see the wheels turning.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing," she shrugged.  
  
"No, it wasn't nothing," Angel pressed. "You've got that look that   
you get when you have an idea but you're worried it might upset   
someone."   
  
"Got me," Buffy said with a smile. "I did think of something. But   
you're right, I'm afraid you won't like it-"   
  
"Buffy," Angel took her hand, "I want to hear your idea."  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, and took a deep breath as she began to explain   
her idea for stopping Spike and Dru.   
  
************** 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Part 13  
6 pm  
  
"So have you seen the Slayer yet?" Dru asked.   
  
"Yeah, ran into her. It was fun to see the surprised look on her face   
when the stake in the heart didn't dust me. Almost as fun  
as the look on her face when--"   
  
"When what, Spike?" she replied. She sensed he was holding something   
back. In fact she knew he was. She'd smelled their   
sire's blood on him, but wasn't sure what that meant.   
  
"Nothing, Pet. In an hour it'll be dark enough to go hunting. Does   
that sound like fun?"  
  
"Can't I wear the ring and go out for a little while?" she asked,   
sliding onto his lap, and nibbling on his neck.   
  
"No," Spike said, but it didn't sound too convincing even to his   
ears. He tried again, "No, it's too dangerous, Luv. Slayer   
knows we're here, I don't want you going anywhere without me."   
  
She raised her head and looked at him, pouting. He captured her lips   
with his, then said, "You know there are other ways to   
pass the time 'til the sun goes down."   
  
He stood, and lifted her, ready to carry her to their bed for some   
extra-curricular activities, when they heard a throat  
cleared behind them. He sighed, and released his lover, letting her   
slide to the ground. He turned to see one of his fledglings,  
Andrew, standing in the doorway. "Took you bloody long enough to get   
here!" he yelled, somewhat satisfied when the other vampire  
flinched and dropped his head in a gesture of submission.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sire," he mumbled. "It took me longer than I thought it   
would, to locate the others. He nodded behind him, as ten  
other vampires came into view. "And then we went by the hospital, as   
you asked, but..."  
  
Spike growled at the fledgling, reminding him of his insistence   
Drusilla not know who Spike was planning to kill.   
  
"He wasn't there," Andrew said, afraid of how his sire would react to   
the upsetting news.   
  
Spike roared, with enough force to cause Drusilla to jump away from   
his side.  
  
"You made your daddy mad. He's going to hurt you now," she said with   
a grin, then ran off to the other room to play with her dolls.   
  
"Where's Angela," Spike demanded. The female vampire stepped   
forward. "You're on Drusilla duty," Spike said. "You keep her here,   
and you keep Angel out of her sight. If you fail in either of those   
two items, you're going to wish for death before I'm done with you.   
Got that?" She nodded, then walked away to find Drusilla.   
  
"As for the rest of you, the Slayer will be coming soon, and it's not   
going to be an easy fight. But if we're ready, we can take her out,"   
Spike said. "And then, I will finally rule the Hellmouth.   
  
"So what's the plan," another fledgling named Thomas spoke up then.   
  
"The plan is to hold our ground, and wait for the damn Scoobies to   
come to us. Call all the vampires you know, the more the merrier,"   
Spike said, moving to sit down.   
  
"You call that a plan? Waiting around like sitting ducks for the   
slayer to turn us to dust?" Thomas asked incredulously.   
  
Spike looked at him indifferently before throwing a stake and hitting   
him square in the heart with it. He smiled as the shocked fledgling   
turned to dust. He looked at the others, saying, "Anyone else want to   
criticize me?" He chuckled as they all shook their heads, and   
added, "Good. Now go get the others."  
  
He sighed as they departed, "It's so hard to find good help   
nowadays."   
  
**************  
Monday 7 pm  
  
"I really wish you'd let me call him earlier," Doyle said as he and   
Cordelia arrived at Angel's home.   
  
"Why, so he could yell at us, when we'd already decided we were   
coming?" Cordelia asked.   
  
"Um, yeah?" Doyle replied with a lopsided grin. "At least he would've   
gotten the yelling out of his system _before_ he saw us in person."   
  
"You're a big baby," Cordelia said with a roll of her eyes.   
  
"Guilty as charged," Doyle agreed. "I don't consider antagonizing   
vampires - or ex-vampires for that matter- to be high on the list   
of 'safe things to do with your time.'"   
  
Cordelia sighed and turned to knock on the door, giggling as Doyle   
moved to stand behind her. As if Angel was going to--"WHAT THE HELL   
ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" Angel yelled the minute he opened the   
door. "I TOLD YOU--"   
  
"STOP YELLING!" Cordelia out-yelled him.   
  
Angel shut his mouth with a click of the jaw, and stepped back. "You   
might as well come in, since you're here," he conceded.   
  
Cordelia and Doyle entered, Doyle keeping Cordelia between himself   
and Angel. Angel had been glaring steadily at him since they appeared   
on his doorstep, and it gave him the creeps. "Angel, Man, don't you   
remember how impossible it is to say no to this girl?" He looked over   
to see Buffy sitting on the couch. "Hi, Buffy."   
  
"I never had any trouble saying no to Cordy--"   
  
"HA!" Cordelia cut him off, grinning. "I beg to differ. I'm sure   
there were hundreds of times you wanted to fire me--"   
  
"Thousands," Angel said with a smirk.   
  
She huffed in irritation, "But you never did. So I had you wrapped   
around my little finger, Mister. Don't even try to deny it." She   
smiled over at Buffy, who was watching their interaction with   
amusement. "In fact, there's only one girl who has you more wrapped.   
Hey, Buffy."   
  
Angel sighed, and went to sit next to his girlfriend. "I think I   
asked you a question earlier, and I'm still waiting for the answer."   
  
"Cordelia wanted to be here, so we could help," Doyle said as he went   
to sit down in a chair. Cordelia perched on the chair arm, and he put   
his arm around her waist.   
  
"I thought I told you--"   
  
"Angel, I can't take it. I don't like being so far away, and still   
seeing visions of you and the others in danger. We came back to help,   
and there's nothing you can do about it," she crossed her arms in   
front of her, and dared him with her eyes to try to argue.  
  
Angel looked to Buffy, his expression a plea for help. Buffy   
laughed, "Don't look at me, Angel. Cordelia Chase and stubborn are   
synonyms, as far as I'm concerned. I can't fault her stubbornness in   
this case, though, I'm glad you have loyal friends. I'm also glad   
they're here, I'm sure they can help us tomorrow with Spike and   
Drusilla."   
  
"What's the plan?" Doyle asked.  
  
"Well, we know that Spike has one weakness." Buffy got up, and   
started pacing. She hadn't liked explaining the plan to Angel the   
first time. He'd said he was okay with it, but she still wondered.  
  
"From what I've read about Spike, that would obviously be Drusilla,"   
Doyle said.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Those who are familiar with Drusilla, also know she   
has a weakness but it's not Spike."   
  
"Angelus," Angel supplied.  
  
Buffy continued quickly, "But we found out a few days ago that   
Drusilla doesn't know Angel's alive. We suspect that she came to   
Sunnydale a few months ago when Angelus was still around. She most   
likely doesn't know Angelus isn't still free. In her state of mind,   
if she ran into Angel, she'd assume it was Angelus. So the plan is to   
go down to the sewers where they're hiding, and basically count on   
Drusilla's madness to screw things up for Spike."   
  
"Sounds like it could work," Doyle said. "If Spike's distracted with   
taking care of Drusilla, he'll let his guard down."   
  
"And I get that ring away from him the old-fashioned way: beat him up   
to the point where I can part him from it," Buffy said. "Then, well.   
You know."   
  
Doyle nodded, he got the picture. He looked over at Angel, who was   
staring at the wall lost in thought. He wondered what Angel felt   
about their intention of destroying the childer of Angelus. True,   
there had never been any love lost between Angel and the two younger   
vampires, but Doyle knew enough about vampires to know it wasn't that   
simple. There was a strong bond between sire and childer that he   
suspected the soul wouldn't have managed to break completely.   
  
"So when do we go down to the sewers?" Cordelia asked. "And I can't   
believe I'm going down there again. You know I saw enough of those   
sewers when I was in highschool."   
  
"Tomorrow at sundown," Buffy replied. She'd noticed Angel's absent-  
minded mood, and looked over at him worriedly.   
  
Cordelia picked up on the vibes, and stood. "Well, Doyle and I are   
staying at Giles' place, in his extra room," she said. "We'll catch   
you guys tomorrow."   
  
"Definitely," Buffy said, smiling at her. One good thing about   
Cordelia was that the girl read between the lines and knew how to   
disappear if needed. "It's good that you're staying with Giles, his   
place is where we're going to meet up right at sundown."   
  
"'Kay," Cordelia said, pulling Doyle out of his chair. "Bye." She and   
Doyle let themselves out.   
  
Buffy took Angel's hand, and he looked over at her, blinking a few   
times attempting to return to reality. "Angel, if you're not okay   
with this plan, you don't have to pretend you are. I know Angelus is   
gone, but you still have his memories. If you can't deal with this,   
we'll come up with another way."  
  
"I love you for worrying about me," Angel said, with a smile. "But I   
really _can_ deal with it. It's a good plan, Buffy, and I have a   
feeling it will work. As for how I feel about it, from the moment I   
had my soul returned to me, I've regretted turning those two. More   
than that, I've regretted what I did to Drusilla when Angelus had   
control. I won't regret ending it, finally."  
  
"I love you, Angel, and I just don't want anything that will add to   
your guilt. You've got enough," Buffy said, stroking his cheek   
lovingly.   
  
Angel took her hand, and kissed it. "If we can finally end this, I'll   
feel relieved more than anything else, Buffy. And we will be able to   
get on with our life together without any more reminders of Angelus   
around."  
  
He leaned back against the arm of the couch, and Buffy curled up next   
to him. "I like the sound of that," Buffy said with a smile, lifting   
her head to kiss him. "Our life together."   
  
  
*******************  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

Part 14  
Wednesday 4 am  
  
Buffy and the entire Scooby gang, along with Cordelia and Doyle,   
arrived at the entrance to the sewer tunnels. "I know this has been   
a long night, guys but we're almost done. I'm sure Spike had sent   
most of those vampires out looking for us. Are we ready?" The others   
nodded, she looked at each one. They looked tired, but able to handle   
the impending fight. "Just remember, Spike's got the ring, so he's   
more dangerous than usual. He's my vamp to deal with," she added.   
  
"Watch out for Drusilla too, we don't know how she'll react," Giles   
reminded them. "And we know Spike has several minions with him."  
  
"Got it, watch out, our lives are in danger," Xander quipped. "As if   
that's something new. Can we get on with it already?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy pulled the grate off the sewer entrance and started   
down the ladder. The others followed. "Okay, according to Willy,   
Spike and the others are off to the north, there's a large room, and   
several tunnels lead off of it. Everyone got their holy water,   
stakes and other fun weapons?"   
  
The others nodded, and she led the way down the tunnel.   
  
********  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
  
"EWWWW!" Cordelia shrieked for about the fiftieth time. The others   
shushed her in unison.   
  
"Cordelia, I swear. If you do that again, I'm going to send you back   
up to the street," Buffy threatened.   
  
"I stepped on a dead rat," Cordelia said, her nose wrinkled in   
disgust. "AH-" Doyle clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her   
scream as the vision hit her. He held her against him, leaning up   
against the wall, knowing it would not make her happy to be sitting   
in the sewage when this was over.  
  
"Great, _now_ who's going to die?" Anya wondered with a sigh. "I knew   
I should've stayed home tonight."  
  
"Nobody's going to die," Willow said, but reached her hand out to Oz   
nervously.   
  
Oz smiled at her, and put his arm around her waist, pulling her   
close. "I agree with Willow," he said. "Cordelia's visions just tell   
us what to avoid, right? So I see it as a good thing."  
  
  
Cordelia quieted, and Doyle removed his hand. "Okay, that was a more   
helpful vision than some I get," she said, as she stayed leaning   
against Doyle for support. "Spike's a sneaky one. When we get to   
their lair, or whatever you want to call it, he's going to have   
several of his little minions attack us from behind. So some of us   
need to be ready for an attack from the rear."   
  
"Cordelia, I'll help you back to Giles' place," Doyle said.  
  
"No," Cordelia replied. "I need to be there, and so do you," she   
said. At Doyle's worried look, she said, "Look, I'll be fine. I   
promise."  
  
"Let's go," Angel said. "We can trust her. She wouldn't stick around   
if it would put us in any unnecessary danger."  
  
"And Angel's vote is good enough for me," Buffy said. "Cordelia,   
where's Spike gonna be?"   
  
"Inside the main room."   
  
"So here's the change of plans. Me, Willow, Oz, and Giles will go for   
the frontal attack. Xander, Anya, Doyle, Cordelia, and Angel will   
cover our backs. Sound good?" The others nodded, and she led the rest   
of the way down the tunnel.  
  
************  
4:30 am  
  
"Something's coming!" Drusilla yelled, holding her head anddropping   
to the ground, rocking.   
  
"Bloody hell," Spike said, as he went to her quickly, and lifted her   
to her feet, holding her against him. "Dru, what is it, Luv?"   
  
"Slayer. Her friends," Drusilla whimpered. "It's all going to end."   
  
"That's the plan, Pet," Spike said. "What else?"   
  
"Nothing else. Just tears," she whispered.   
  
"Everything's going to be okay, Dru," Spike whispered into her   
hair. "I've got the ring, remember? We'll win this time, I promise   
you." Then he turned to Angela, "Take her in the other room and watch   
her."   
  
"Spike, no!" Drusilla protested. "I want to stay with you!"   
  
"I need you to go with Angela. I'll take care of the Slayer, then   
you'll feel better," Spike said. She pouted at him, but let Angela   
lead her into a side room. *Room,* Spike sighed. *No walls, sewage   
anywhere. First thing I'm doing when this is over is getting my   
Princess into a proper mansion.* He turned to the fledglings, only   
eight of them had returned. *Typical. No loyalty anymore to their   
sires. Ungrateful wankers.* "Four of you go out that tunnel, circle   
around and come up behind the Slayer and her gang. The rest of you   
stay here with me." He watched four of his minions go off down a side   
tunnel. Just in time, as he heard a scream from nearby indicating the   
Slayer and her Slayerettes were close.   
  
He glanced into the side room. "Angela, you protect Dru, and you'll   
be well rewarded." The girl nodded at him. He looked at his other   
remaining fledglings, and said, "Get ready. It's time to play."   
  
*************  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

Part 15  
  
They were within ten feet of the room they knew Spike would be in,   
when Doyle heard the demons behind them. "Trouble comin'," he said,   
as he turned. He was tackled to the ground by a vampire, and heard   
Cordelia yell, "Hey!" as the demon above him crumbled to dust. "Teach   
him to mess with my man," Cordelia grinned as she helped him up.   
  
"Thanks, Darlin'," Doyle said, kissing her quickly.   
  
Angel dusted two vampires quickly, and Xander got the last one.   
  
"Is it just me, or was that too easy?" Xander asked, looking around   
nervously as no further vampires attacked them.   
  
"I don't think the real problem will be Spike's minions," Giles   
replied. "The real problem is Spike."   
  
"I agree," Buffy said. "But we've got a secret weapon. Well, let's do   
this," she said. She walked into the room, followed by the others.   
Angel stayed behind, in the tunnel.   
  
Buffy looked around. Four vampires with Spike, and Drusilla and   
another female were in a side room. "I'm kind of disappointed Spike,"   
she said. "Is this all the muscle the 'Big Bad' could come up with.   
  
"You know what I won't miss?" Spike asked as he approached her. "The   
sound of your voice. I am really surprised Angel puts up with it." He   
looked around, but didn't see Angel, "Oh, is he still feeling under   
the weather?" he taunted. "Shame, really."   
  
"Shut up and fight," Buffy sighed, as she dropped into fighting   
stance.  
  
"My pleasure," he grinned, and slipped into game face. He charged at   
her, and she dodged his punch to the face, countering with a punch to   
his gut. He doubled over, and she continued with another uppercut to   
the jaw. He stumbled back, but kept his footing.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a vampire go flying into the   
side room. She spared a glance at Willow, he shrugged at her and   
helped Oz up off the floor. "Don't piss off the witch," Buffy mused,   
before turning back to Spike. "I'm sorry, where were we?"   
  
"I was kicking your ass, Slayer," Spike growled.   
  
"Oh, is that what you call that?" Buffy returned with a   
smirk. "Because the lack of my bleeding kind of confused me." He'd   
moved close enough, and she kicked his legs out from under him,   
laughing. "You're really scary, ya know?"   
  
"HEY!" she yelled, as arms appeared from behind, pinning her arms to   
her side. "What the--" She then sighed in relief as the vampire   
turned to dust.   
  
"You're welcome," she heard Giles' voice behind her.   
  
"Thanks, Giles," she said, but kept her eyes on Spike who had gotten   
to his feet. "What? How'd you--" Buffy looked in confusion at the axe   
he held in his hand.   
  
"Vampire speed, Slayer," Spike explained. "My minions are good for   
something. Now as I said, I was going to kick your ass."   
  
"Let me go! I wanna watch my Spike kill the Slayer!" Both Spike and   
Buffy turned to see Drusilla fighting with her "keeper," and she   
snapped the vampires' neck and walked over to stand behind Spike.   
  
"Stay put, Dru," Spike warned. "I don't want anything to happen to   
you."   
  
"I just want to see all the blood," she said with a smile.   
  
*This is not good* Buffy thought for a moment. "Buffy!" she looked   
behind her as Giles threw her an axe of her own. "That's more of a   
fair fight," she said, as she caught it.   
  
Several more minions came from side tunnels then, and charged at   
Xander, Anya, Giles, Willow, and Oz. Buffy could hear fighting from   
behind her, obviously Angel, Doyle, and Cordelia were being kept busy   
in that tunnel. Everyone appeared to be okay though, so she turned   
back to Spike.   
  
She heard Spike roar, and turned back to him just as he charged her.   
They parried blows for a few moments, neither getting a strike in on   
the other. Then Buffy saw, out of the corner of her eye, a flurry of   
movement, followed by a shout from Willow. She turned her head to see   
Oz, lying unconscious on the floor, and Drusilla having pinned Willow   
against the wall, draining her blood. "Willow!" Buffy yelled in   
panic, as she realized everyone was otherwise occupied with their own   
demons. Spike took advantage of her distraction to land a blow to her   
arm, and shescreamed as she dropped the axe.   
  
"DRUSILLA!"   
  
Buffy shivered as she heard his voice. If she hadn't known better,   
she would've sworn it was Angelus. It worked, though, Drusilla   
dropped Willow and turned to him.   
  
"Angel?" Drusilla asked, confusion on her face.   
  
"Come here, Drusilla," Angel ordered, hoping Drusilla would buy it.   
He could tell by the thrilled look on her face that she did. He   
glanced at Willow and saw that the girl was still breathing. He   
hadn't been too late. The surprise worked to give the others the   
advantage as well, surprised fledglings were turning to dust all over   
the room. He glanced over at Buffy. He was relieved to see that   
though she was hurt, it didn't appear to be a deep cut.  
  
Drusilla took a step toward Angel.   
  
"BLOODY HELL, DRU! DON'T! IT'S NOT--" Spike was cut off as Buffy   
landed a punch to his jaw, knocking him to the ground. He jumped to   
his feet again, but had abandoned his axe. "It's not him, Dru," Spike   
growled.   
  
"What do you mean, Spike?" Drusilla asked, bewildered, halfway   
between Spike and Angel. "It's our daddy--"   
  
"NO!" He yelled, he was doing his best to block Buffy's punches, but   
not throwing many of his own. He tried to force himself to   
concentrate, but he couldn't think of much except protecting his   
Drusilla.   
  
"Drusilla, get OVER HERE NOW!" Angel yelled.   
  
The vampiress flinched, then ran over to Angel. She sidled up to   
Angel's left side, and licked his cheek. He tried not to visibly show   
his revlusion.   
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!" Spike yelled, but Buffy   
effectively fought him back, keeping him away from Angel.  
  
"Why are you so mad, Spike?" Drusilla questioned. "Daddy's here, it's   
all over now."  
  
"You're right, Dru. It is over," Angel said as he quickly removed his   
right hand from his duster pocket and plunged the stake into her   
heart. "Rest in peace," he said as she dissolved into dust.   
  
NO!!!!!" Spike screamed, and Buffy jumped back slightly at the sound.   
He stood as if rooted to the spot though, looking around though not   
really seeing anything. As Buffy met his tormented gaze, she felt a   
moment of sympathy for him. She too knew what it was like to see   
someone who you loved disappear before your eyes. *He did really love   
her,* she realized. *Now I _know_ I need a vacation if I'm feeling   
sorry for a soulless murderer.*   
  
"That's what I get for trying to use a cursed ring," he said   
tonelessly.  
  
Buffy blinked and he was gone. "What? Where?"   
  
"Look at the floor in front of you," Giles said.   
  
Buffy did so, and knelt to pick up the ring. She handed it to Giles   
for safe-keeping. "Okay, so he left, but didn't take the ring. What   
does that mean?"   
  
"I think it means he's done now," Angel said, walking over to   
her. "Are you okay?"   
  
She looked down at her arm, which was still bleeding. "I was a little   
busy to notice it hurt," she said. "But now I think it does." She   
turned to the others. She saw Oz lift Willow in his arms, and   
asked, "Is she okay?"   
  
"I'm taking her to the hospital, but I'm sure she'll be fine," Oz   
replied.   
  
"I'll go with you," Giles offered. Xander and Anya agreed, as did   
Cordelia.   
  
"You guys go ahead," Buffy said. "Angel and I will find Spike," she   
looked at him for confirmation.   
  
"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital too?" Angel asked,   
a worried look on his face.   
  
"Later," she replied. "Can we just finish this first?"   
  
"Yeah. I know where he is," Angel replied. "Come on."   
  
Buffy and Angel separated from the rest. Angel led her up to the   
street, and she realized dawn would be approaching within a half   
hour. Angel hadn't said a word to her in the ten minutes it took to   
exit the sewers, and she kept stealing glances at him. She was   
worried about him. She knew he'd said he would be okay, but she also   
knew _him_, and he was not okay at the moment. He started walking   
down the street, and she soon realized where they were going: the old   
warehouse that had been Spike and Drusilla's 'home' two years   
earlier. "Angel, there's only about twenty minutes left before   
sunrise. That place is hardly going to be enough protection for   
Spike."   
  
"It's not supposed to be," Angel said, "I think he just wanted to go   
to the last place where they were somewhat happy." He gestured   
behind her, and Buffy turned to look. Spike was sitting on a park   
bench to the north of the warehouse, facing east.   
  
"Oh," was all Buffy could say as she realized what Spike was   
planning. She and Angel walked closer.   
  
"I can hear and smell you, ya know," Spike said with a sigh, not   
looking behind himself at them. "So dust me or go away."   
  
"Just like that?" Buffy asked.   
  
"You think I give a damn about anything now that she's gone?" Spike   
replied softly.   
  
Buffy looked at Angel, her eyes asking him the question.   
  
"We can go," Angel said, nodding. "It's over."   
  
She nodded, and took his hand, and they walked away. She looked up at   
him, when they were about a block away. The sun was rising.   
  
"Angel?"  
  
"I'm okay," he said, turning to face her. He cradled her face gently   
in his hands, searching her eyes, willing her to believe her. "I am,   
Buffy," he insisted. "I'm free," he whispered, as he bent to kiss   
her.   
  
***********  
End of 15  



	16. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"From this Moment On" belongs to Shania Twain. It just  
seemed to fit...  
  
  
6 months later  
Sunnydale Country Club  
  
  
"So where are the bride and groom?" Cordelia asked Willow. The  
rest of the wedding party had made it to the reception, now they  
were waiting for the guests of honor.  
  
"They're still doing wedding pictures, the ones with just them,"  
Willow said. "How's the baby handling all the excitement, Mom?"  
she grinned.   
  
Cordelia looked down at her growing belly. "Our baby's kicking  
constantly, actually. I have a feeling she is going to be  
stubborn like her father."   
  
"I beg to differ," Doyle said, walking up behind her and  
wrapping his arms around her. "If our _son_ is stubborn, it will  
be all thanks to his mother."   
  
Willow laughed. "Well, I see that you two have survived married  
life for the past three months, at least. And if you two can  
make it without killing each other, there's hope for couples  
everywhere."   
  
"They're coming, guys," Xander mentioned, with Anya in tow. They  
found their seats as Buffy and Angel walked in, announced by the  
DJ.   
  
  
"Are we really here?" Buffy asked, looking up at her husband.   
  
"Yes, My Love," Angel bent down to whisper in her ear, and  
kissed her on the cheek. "We finally made it."   
  
"Okay, but if you're wrong and it's a dream, I never want to  
wake up," Buffy said.   
  
"It's not a dream, Buffy. We have the rest of our lives to make  
each other happy," he said with a smile. He led her to their  
table with the rest of the wedding party: Doyle his best man,  
Willow her maid of honor, and the rest of the Scooby Gang,  
including "honorary members" Wesley and Charlotte. Charlotte had  
been surprised when Buffy had asked her. Buffy had told her that  
she admired her as a fellow Slayer, not to mention that with all  
Charlotte had done to help them earlier that year in dealing  
with Adam, she considered Charlie a friend. Giles had walked her  
down the aisle, which had seemed right. He'd been a father to  
her, since the moment she arrived in Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy looked over at her mother, she was still crying. "Oh  
stop!" Buffy laughed and walked over to hug her.   
  
"Sorry. I'm just so happy," Joyce said.   
  
"I am too," Buffy said with a smile as she sat next to her  
husband.   
  
  
*******  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
The DJ announced the first dance of the bride and groom, and  
Angel and Buffy made their way out to the dance floor. She was  
curious, he'd asked her to let him choose the song, and she'd  
agreed. Then, to her annoyance, he'd refused to let her know  
what he'd picked.   
  
She looked up at him, beaming, as the first notes of the song  
played. He was such a hopeless romantic, sometimes.   
  
"I take it you like?" Angel asked, his eyes twinkling as he  
smiled down at her.   
  
"I like a lot," she agreed. "I don't think I could've found a  
better one."   
  
"I'm glad you approve," Angel said as he bent his head to kiss  
her. He pulled her close and they began to dance.   
  
//From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on//  
  
She rested her head on his chest, and relaxed into his arms.  
This was their day, and nothing would spoil it. Willow had done  
a spell or two to ensure that their would be no demonic  
interruptions. Buffy smiled, it was very useful to have a witch  
for a friend sometimes.  
  
//From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I Iive  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on//  
  
She looked up at him, and said, "I love you, husband." He  
smiled, "I love you too, wife," he kissed her again. "Forever."   
  
//You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on//  
  
****************  
The End  



End file.
